Fury (Diablo III)
s cannot be extinguished so long as they live. Fury, a resource that represents pure anger and battle-lust, powers their every terrifying strike. Fury rises in barbarians as they are damaged, and when they draw their enemies’ blood. As barbarians suffer increasing damage from their enemies (and quickly cut them down in response) their Fury builds to a peak. Excess Fury can be put to explosive use — barbarians can smash and destroy the battlefield, hurl themselves through the air, and split their opponents in two. Outside of combat, Fury wanes quickly, so adept Barbarians charge from battle to battle to ensure that they can continually deliver devastating attacks.|Game Guide|url=http://us.battle.net/d3/en/class/barbarian/}} Fury is a resource used by the in Diablo III. In-game Only Mighty Belts, Mighty Weapons and Two-Handed Mighty Weapons can roll Fury-specific stats. Particularly, as a melee class, Barbarians may be able to heal whenever they expend Fury, depending on their skill and equipment build. Unlike other resources, not only does Fury not naturally generate and recover, it actually ''decreases ''when out of combat at the rate of approximately 3 per second (ironically, effects that multiplicatively increase Fury generation also increase the degeneration rate). In combat, it does not recover by itself, but in return, whenever the Barbarian suffers unsaved damage, they recover approximately .5 Fury per 1% of Life lost in unsaved damage (even if it was absorbed), rounding down (therefore most damage over time effects award less Fury). Generating Fury when out of combat requires special skills, such as . Unforgiving skill removes the negative generation and replaces it with 2 per second regeneration rate both in combat and out of combat. Weapons Master skill adds +2 Fury generated per hit if wielding a Mighty Weapon in the main hand, and Sword and Board reduces Fury costs by 20% if carrying a shield. Animosity increases all Fury generation by 10%. Bul-Kathos's Oath set generates additional +15 Fury per second, regardless of whether or not the Barbarian is in combat, nullifying the degeneration and even making it positive. Primary skills grant 4-6 (6-9 with certain runes) Fury per attack. Other skills, mostly Defensive and Tactics, can generate Fury as well when used. So great is the Barbarian's rage that their attacks generate Fury even if they hit an inanimate (destructible) object instead of an enemy. Fury is initially capped at 100. Another +36 may be added from items (+44 with Legendary items). The Animosity skill adds another +20. Paragon points may add up to +50 Fury as well. Even to the rare Barbarian who chooses to save up on their Fury, having an excessive amount of this can be put to explosive use; with the Berserker Rage skill, Barbarians deal 25% more damage when at 95% Fury or above. Development It may be noted that in the original gameplay video, the Barbarian had a different colored Mana orb in the interface when compared with the blue orb of the Witch Doctor's, which was the same color as the Diablo II orb. The Barbarian's orb was more greenish-blue than a perfect blue color. In BlizzCon, when players actually got to play the Barbarian, it was found that the Barbarian's mana was in fact, Stamina, the new energy type, leading some to believe that different classes may have different energy sources. Further in its development, the energy source was called Fury as seen in the Skill descriptions and has remained so ever since. Fury is handled differently from other classes where it begins at zero, and is generated using certain skills such as Bash so it can fuel others like Whirlwind. When not in battle, the Barbarian's Fury globe will typically dwindle to back to zero. Gallery The following are some older designs for the fury orb: File:Barbarian-Fury-Resource.gif|Later version File:Full_Fury_orb.png|Full Fury Orb File:Fury.jpg|The old system of Fury orbs File:Old_Fury.png|Another implementation of the Fury system Category:Barbarian Category:Gameplay